


Time To Go

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: It is time to go ...





	Time To Go

Tony was grabbing his packed bag. It was time. It was time to go. Yes, it was time to go. He would leave the man he was still in love with. It hurt him so bad, but it was the right decision.  
They had tried it. And they had really good times. Yes, they had. Sometimes they had made love three times daily. Sometimes Gibbs had fallen asleep in his arms.  
Tony's eyes wandered through the room. He stared at the old couch, on which they had spend many time with drinking beer, eating steaks, speaking about the past day, cuddling and so on. Tony would miss all of that. But there was no turning back. Gibbs had hurt him so much a few times.

Tony took a deep breath. He left Gibbs' house and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's sad. :-( 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> I have started writing a short sequel. ;-)


End file.
